


you cut lights. that’s sus bro

by Shhnikeys (Schnikeys)



Series: between us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Closet Sex, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, First Time, Hand Jobs, Impostors Are Mimics Not Parasites, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Polus (Among Us), The Crewmates and Impostors Have A Truce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Shhnikeys
Summary: Turns out that the relief of not having to lie to a bunch of people while in an enclosed environment with them can trigger physiological cycles! Also, it's very understandable to have not brought your alien birth control with you on an espionage mission.The intersection of those two things might be awkward, though.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: between us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958323
Comments: 133
Kudos: 1757





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tfw you’re an imposter but the crew actually takes you in and the sudden peaceful environment triggers your heat like a motherfucker.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693382) by Steamworthy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by SteamWhistle/[Steamworthy’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamworthy/pseuds/Steamworthy) excellent xeno Among Us art. Appreciate it!!  
>   
> [Photoset 1](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1308193547573694465?s=20)  
> [Photoset 2](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1309267282619764736?s=19)

“Have you seen Lime?”

“No,” says Green, looking warily at Blue. “Why?”

“Nothing serious,” Blue says hastily, holding up her hands, “I was going to show her the office chores, but I haven’t seen her yet today, that’s all.”

Green looks down at his tablet, possibly reassuring himself that everything on the station has been working smoothly, with the obvious exception of HQ’s remote monitoring protocol. “No, haven’t heard from her.”

“What, are you going to make her refill the water bubbler?” Orange jokes from beside the admin table.

“It’s safer than teaching her the wiring,” Blue points out, and sees Green visibly relax at the reminder that Blue hasn’t totally lost her sense of caution.

“Well, tell us when you find her,” Green instructs, jerking his head at the admin table. “Yellow is with Purple and Black in Specimens, and everyone else is accounted for.”

“She could be in the tunnels,” Orange says with impressive neutrality. Blue catches Green’s wince as she heads into the decontamination room.

Checking the rooms with holes might not be a bad idea, Blue admits to herself as the mist sprays over her suit, but she might as well ask Yellow first. That was one of the first things Lime helped her with once it all came out, patching the tunnel entrances inside the buildings. It’s helped with climate control a hell of a lot, that’s for sure.

Yellow hasn’t seen her either, which isn’t surprising. Things have seemed a little awkward between the two of them since the deal, given that Lime agreed to it a lot less grudgingly.

“She’s probably making more snowmen,” Yellow says dismissively, and Black snorts from where she’s unlocking the manifolds. Blue grits her teeth and thanks Yellow anyway.

Lime’s not in the bathroom when Blue takes the opportunity to take a piss, and the hole in the farthest stall is still thoroughly patched. Pink and Brown are futzing around in the medbay. The dropship is right where they left it, no one’s in storage, White is glued to the weapons array, Red is hard-cycling the wifi modem again, and no one has seen Lime.

Almost. “I _did_ see her this morning,” Red says, staring intently at the blinking lights. “She seemed kind of antsy. Like she woulda claimed she had a headache, if she like, definitely had a skull.”

“Do you think they can get sick?” Blue asks, abruptly concerned.

Red shrugs. “They’re organic, right? Maybe she caught something from Yellow. That’d be funny. Maybe we could actually get one of them into the scanner, then.”

“Maybe,” Blue says, disquieted, and goes to check security.

This isn’t invasive, she assures herself, rewinding back through the footage. All the cameras are in public areas, and up until very recently, Lime was a security risk. Probably still is by HQ’s reckoning, which is why the remote monitoring has been “broken” for a week now. No, wait, that wouldn’t make it less invasive; that just makes it more defensible.

Still, Blue can’t help feeling more relieved than guilty when she catches sight of Lime on the northwest cam earlier that morning. She was… burying herself in snow. Huh. Maybe Yellow was right about that.

No, wait: an hour later (was she taking a nap in there? They’re damn cold resistant), Lime abruptly stood up from the snow pile and beelined for the electrical and oxygen building. Five minutes after that, Lime crossed by the southwest cam past the boiler room. If Blue had to classify her possibly-inaccurate body language, she’d call it “frazzled”.

That footage was an hour ago, and there aren’t any tunnels there unless Lime chewed a new one or something, which Blue is almost sure she can’t do. With Red’s words in mind, she jogs all the way back to medbay to grab supplies before heading back to the boiler room corridor. It’s not like she would know how to deal with whatever they can get sick with, but Blue feels that wet wipes should be an interspecies constant when it comes to valuable supplies if they aren’t already.

There isn’t much near the boiler room beside the O2 filling station, but there is a supply closet whose door chronically sticks open, making it too much of a hassle to close. It’s closed right now.

Blue knocks gently on the door, shuffling the baggie of supplies between her hands. “Lime? Are you in there?”

There’s a brief melange of sounds — something clattering, something squishy, something rubbing against an enviro-suit — followed by Lime’s strained voice saying, “Don’t come in!”

Blue hadn’t realized how tense she’d been until the sound of Lime’s voice melted it away. “Lime, you scared me. Are you okay?”

Silence, interposed with more squishy sounds, and what might be a sigh. (Do they have lungs?) “I’m — I’m fine. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You’re still worrying me,” Blue says, frowning, her gloved fingertips resting on the door. “You don’t sound fine.”

A low-pitched, thrumming whine threads its way through the door, and now Blue is _really_ worried. So far, Lime has only ever made inhuman sounds when she’s deeply distressed. “Definitely fine. Great, even! Don’t open the door.”

“Lime, _please_.” Blue’s hand is fully pressed against the door now, helmet resting against the fake insulated wood. “I can tell something’s wrong. Please tell me what I can do to help.”

Another pitiful, twanging whimper, and Lime whispers, “Is anyone with you?”

Blue _should_ be a lot more worried about that question, given what Lime was sent here to do. Instead, she says, “No. Everyone else is busy.” And Orange would have seen her in the security room while she was there if anyone was getting concerned.

“Fine!” Lime says, and Blue is already turning the handle and bracing her feet to yank the door open.

Once it finally pops out of the door frame, Blue gets a dim eyeful of Lime curled up against the back wall of the supply closet, half lying on a tiny pile of spare gel-polyurethane foam.

“Close the door,” Lime whispers, and Blue isn’t even thinking of how easily she could get chomped in half as she throws her weight backward to haul the door shut.

She’d neglected to turn on the lights before she did, though, so Blue spends a few awkward seconds fumbling at the walls before Lime softly says, “To your right. Toggle switch.”

“Thanks,” Blue says, and flips the switch before she can think too hard about how well Lime can see in the dark.

The lights flicker on, shitty dim LEDs that mean Blue has to double and triple take at Lime, who’s uncurled a little now that the door is closed, and whose lap is full of… _something_.

“Um. What’s that?”

“What do you mean, what’s that!” Lime says shrilly. The arms-length pink hose between Lime’s legs coils in the air, making a familiar squishing noise. As Blue gives in and just turns on her helmet lights, she also sees that Lime’s crotch is now fleshy and lined with teeth, with two red tongue-looking things and a cluster of ruby lumps further down, which Blue is ninety-nine percent sure are not features of her own environmental suit.

“Literally. What is that.”

“Oh my god,” Lime says, sounding bleary and clutching the sides of her helmet, or rather, her head, because Blue has a beautiful reminder right in front of her that Lime is mimicking a human-in-a-suit, with the operative part being the suit.

“Is —“ Blue reaches out, maybe a little too quickly, because Lime flinches, the faceplate of her helmet popping open to reveal lashing tendrils and the front of her torso splitting open into a giant toothy maw that _hisses_ at Blue. Blue would normally flinch right back, but she’s too fucking baffled, so she just drops her hand. “Sorry, sorry. Is that your dick?”

“My —“ Lime sounds just as confused, and kind of drunk, the face-tentacles slowly retracting back. “I — yes? No? This is not a dick?”

“Oh my god,” Blue says, horrified realization striking. “I just walked in on you wanking. I am _so_ sorry.”

“Yes and no!” Lime squeaks, and a weird shiver goes over her whole body as the torso-maw closes. “Don’t you have... you know. ‘That time of month’?” She sketches air-quotes around the words, and Blue notices that her gloves — _hands_ — are shiny with slick.

Blue sits back more comfortably on her heels, frowning behind her faceplate. “Um. Menstruation?”

“No, no —“ Lime makes another twanging groan, the pink hose-dick twitching. “The other end.”

“... Are you, like. Going into heat?”

“Do you _not?_ ” Lime says, sounding faintly hysterical, and Blue is abruptly reminded of exactly how annoying unfixed molly cats can get. On a second look, those little lumps of ruby-red between Lime’s legs might actually be _eggs_. “I thought humans did!”

“Holy shit, dude, not like _that_.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to bring _suppressants_!” Lime hisses, and if she had knuckles, they’d probably be white underneath the gloves with how hard she’s clutching the foam. “I didn’t think I’d be in any condition to trigger one! I didn’t think I’d be _around_ anyone who’d trigger one! I didn’t think I’d even be coming back!”

Blue turns the opacity down on her faceplate and stares at Lime’s tentacle crotch-party, morbidly fascinated. “Okay, we can talk about _that_ later, but…”

But Blue can tell that Lime is staring back at what little of her eyes are visible through the tinted polycarbonate, and when she flicks her gaze up to look at Lime, she lets out another warbling, flanging groan, the tendrils in her lap coiling against each other, slick dripping down to stain her inner thighs.

‘Around anyone to trigger one’, huh.

Fuck xeno- _geology_ , anyway.

“Can I —“ Blue reaches forward, and Lime whimpers, but her legs are spreading, and she’s leaning towards Blue instead of cringing away.

“Please,” she’s gasping, “Please, please,” and maybe, _just_ maybe, Blue is discovering some things about herself. 

Blue still doesn’t exactly know what’s going on, but Lime’s coherency seems to be running out, and someone is going to come looking for them eventually. She snags a plastic baggie from the supplies and gently scoops the cherry-red eggs in, because maybe Lime will want them later? Blue doesn’t know, but Lime’s making noises that are sounding steadily less human and steadily more turned-on.

“Hey,” Blue murmurs, sliding her gloves up the insides of her thighs. “I’ve got you.”

Lime makes a strangled sound and shivers under her hands, slowly sinking back against the wall. Her faceplate is unhinging in a way that actual helmets definitely don’t, the tendrils poking out to lick over her own suit. She could probably bite Blue in half right now, but she won’t, because she trusts Blue enough for her body to get horny about it.

God damn.

Blue traces her fingers along the open red skin. The teeth tremble, but they don’t close, and if anything, the skin gets wetter. She reaches the seam where the base of the pink tendril starts, and she wraps her hand around the width of it, thick enough that she can’t close her fingers.

“Nnngh,” Lime gasps, her hips jolting up into Blue’s touch. God, she’s dripping, chest heaving as the two tongue-things underneath reach for Blue’s wrist, smearing alien lube all over her suited arm.

The tendril ripples in Blue’s hand, and she strokes up experimentally. Lime makes another promising sound, so she does it again, getting her other hand involved to control its writhing as she strokes her hand all the way up. Something is moving down the length of it, and Blue curls it down into her hands to watch as an egg squeezes out of the end with a trembling cry from Lime.

“Huh,” Blue murmurs, catching the glistening ball in one hand as Lime quivers against the floor.

“ _Please_ ,” Lime begs, almost incoherent, and Blue shoves the egg in the bag with the others and leans in, the hand that’s still gripping the ovipositor nudging Lime’s outstretched leg a little higher. The two tongue-tendrils are coming out of a little hole below the ovipositor, looks like, and Blue slides two fingers in, feeling Lime clench down hot and wet around them. “Ah, ah, mnn — hah —“

Lime keeps making the prettiest little noises as Blue works her open, the tongue-tendrils wrapping around her wrist. The toothy mouth-flap-things are pressing wider open by the second, which really shouldn’t be hot, but here they are. Every move drips wetness down into the growing puddle on the closet floor, Blue’s fingers making little _shlk shlk_ noises as Lime practically sucks her hand in.

“Gh — hhn, Blue _please_ —“ Lime’s twisted at the waist to brace herself against the floor, something that looks like drool trickling from under her faceplate as she shakes and shakes, legs still spread wide so Blue can touch her.

Blue licks her lips and leans in, thumb pressing on the scalloped edge at the end of the ovipositor where it makes Lime clench harder around her fingers. “Like that?”

“Ye- es!” Lime is practically digging at the floor, clenched hands scraping her knuckles against the dusty tiling. “Please, please —“

The ovipositor coils down, and Blue lets it, following it with her hand as the pulsing length curls next to her thigh and starts to ripple again.

“Ah, ah —“ Lime has devolved into a language Blue definitely doesn’t speak by the time more eggs start sliding out. The ovipositor is nudging dangerously close to _Blue’s_ suited crotch, but she can’t even say that she minds, not with Lime starting to pulse around her fingers, the red tendrils coiling tight.

“Come on,” Blue murmurs, working her fingers harder against her walls, hand squeezing around her length, and Lime’s knee presses hard against her shoulder as she convulses, crying out and shuddering so hard it takes an effort for Blue to keep fingering. 

By the time the shuddering dies down, five more eggs are sitting in a pool of slick next to Blue’s thigh. “Nguh,” Lime says, her faceplate pressed to the floor. Her suit is soaked from hips to knees, that red skin still wet and open.

God _damn_.

Blue really hopes it’s not important how she stores those eggs, because it only takes like five seconds to nestle them in the plastic bag, but in that span, Lime is already starting to whine again, hips moving sluggishly with the curling of those tendrils.

“I’m here,” Blue soothes, moving back to kneel between her legs, and goddamn if her own suit isn’t getting a little wet downstairs. Later. Later.

For now, Blue nudges Lime properly onto her back and wraps a hand around each of the red tendrils. Lime makes a gasping sound and arches into it, hooking one heel over Blue’s shoulder, the other thigh splaying open.

“ _Blue_ ,” she warbles, nothing even close to a human voice. The spent ovipositor coils over her chest, curling over her own shoulder as she pushes into Blue’s touch.

“This good?” Blue asks, stroking the tendrils from base to top, over and over, squeezing her thumbs over the tips, gloves obscenely slippery with her sex.

Lime pants, hips rolling with every draw of Blue’s hands, one hand braced ineffectually against the floor, the other entirely limp. “Yes, yes, keep — please —“

Blue really wishes she had a third hand. Or a dildo. But watching Lime’s face tendrils slide out and idly tangle with the head of her ovipositor is weirdly hot, so she can’t think about it too much. All she can think about is the cute, oddly musical mewling sounds that come out of Lime every time she reaches her tips, the low groans that come when she rubs her fingers along the rim of her hole.

It’s not long before Lime is panting again, that splayed knee shaking as the red tendrils twist harder and harder in Blue’s grip. A few more strokes and Blue manages to get both in one hand, thumb trapping the tips as she plunges her fingers back into Lime’s hole, rubbing insistently at the little ridges inside.

Lime’s cries go higher, higher, and she abruptly goes rigid, thigh snapping shut and walls clenching around Blue’s fingers. “B —! _Ah —!_ ”

Blue watches her climax, every second of it, every twitch lit up in the unflattering helmet headlights, every squirm of the tongue-things, every little shiver as the ovipositor goes lax on her chest.

Lime’s leg flops to the ground, and her heel slides off of Blue’s shoulder shortly afterward. To Blue’s mild, bizarre disappointment, the tendrils start retracting.

“You done?” Blue asks, just to check.

“For now,” Lime says thickly.

“For now?”

“Lasts a couple days.”

“Oh,” Blue says, feeling much happier and embarrassed about it.

Then Lime’s hand starts fumbling its way to Blue’s groin, and she says, “Ah, no —“

“Oh,” Lime says, taking her hand back.

“I don’t mean it that way,” Blue hastens to add. “I do actually — kind of want that right now, but, um.” She spreads her fingers, watching the deceptively normal-looking lube string between them. “I feel like it would be irresponsible not to check whether I’m allergic to you, first?”

“Oh,” Lime says, sounding more sheepish than put-out, this time. “That’s — a good idea.”

“How about,” Blue says, lending Lime a sticky hand to get her upright, “I go get changed, isolate some proteins out of your… stuff, do a quick scratch test, and I’ll be right back?”

“I’d like that,” Lime says shyly. “I’ll, um, clean up a little.”

“I’m glad you know how mops work.” Blue stands, then notices the baggie of eggs. “Uh, what should I…”

“Oh, those?” Lime looks unconcerned. “They’re blanks, so I’ll just eat them.”

“... Alright then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coda:
> 
> “So, you’re basically naked all the time?”
> 
> “Fuck you,” Lime mumbles.
> 
> “Okay.”
> 
> Working title: "among THIS DICK"
> 
> what's good i wrote this in like three hours while sick as a dog and it was fantastic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request! Lightly inspired by this third set of SteamWhistle/[Steamworthy’s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamworthy/pseuds/Steamworthy): [here](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1311819921555423233?s=20).

It’s a little weird, Blue muses as she’s wrestling the laboratory’s chemical assay equipment into cooperation, that she already has a protein purification kit adequate for distilling an allergen sample from Lime’s alien crotch mucus courtesy of MIRA’s proprietary manufacturers. Probably a lot weird, especially given the unfortunate reason that they developed the proprietary reagents.

It’s also weird that she has to run an allergy test on a fuckbuddy’s proteins at all, but better safe than sorry. Maybe it’s like the interspecies equivalent of an STI panel, given that STIs probably can’t jump the species barrier? She sure hopes not.

“What are you doing?” Yellow asks as they come in, still damp from the decon mister. “I thought you were looking for Lime.”

Blue looks them dead in the face. “Protein assay.”

Yellow pauses, looking at her funny, then sidles over to peer at her… samples. You can’t tell what it is by _looking_ , Blue reasons. It just looks like clear, viscous liquid. And she’d temporarily changed into a clean envirosuit specifically for the purpose of not getting troubling questions while she was doing this. Pink, for example, is still seated at the lab table like she was when Blue came in, hunched over her laptop and utterly blind to the world as she types. Hasn’t even glanced up once.

On the other hand, Yellow’s faceplate gapes open just a bit, and Blue hears them inhale. This is followed by an undignified _hork_ noise, after which Yellow’s head snaps up to stare at Blue.

Blue stares back. “... Got any tips?”

“You —“ Yellow chokes, sounding both scandalized and incredulous — holy shit, is their suit changing color? — before wheeling around and booking it out of the room.

Well. Yellow _probably_ won’t go gossiping about that. Blue shrugs philosophically in response to Pink’s vague questioning stare and checks the assay results. Nothing immediately concerning like, say, cyanide or free mercury, so she unlatches her envirosuit’s glove just long enough to shove her sleeve up and apply a protein sample to her skin, covering it with gauze. It’s still so goddamn _cold_ here. At least it’s warmer by the boiler room.

With that done, she shoves all the samples into the incinerator and deletes the job from the assayer’s primary and backup memory, because getting Lime caught by MIRA on account of sexy allergy testing would be tragic _and_ embarrassing.

The patch test hasn’t started itching by the time Blue returns to the dorms to change back into her sexed-up envirosuit, which is promising.

“Did you find her, Blue?” Orange calls as she enters admin.

“Yep she’s sick I’m gonna watch her if that’s okay,” Blue says at top speed as she power-walks past the bookshelves to the dorms. 

Her skin isn’t swollen or reddened at all when she peels the gauze off, which is exactly what Blue was hoping for. Thank you, immune system, for not causing anaphylaxis; you’re taking this like a champ.

Because this is already so goddamn weird, Blue lets herself sniff the dirty envirosuit gloves before she puts them back on. It smells… not really like human spooge, but vaguely reminiscent? Kind of meaty, kind of spicy.

Then Blue remembers that Lime is still sitting in that closet waiting for Blue to come back and fuck her, and she decides she can investigate later.

Thankfully, no one catches her on the walk between the admin building to the boiler room to ask, “what’s in that big tote bag, Blue,” or, “what are those mysterious dark stains on your suit, Blue,” because she thinks she would probably just yell and start running.

 _Finally_ , she makes it back to the closet. “Lime?” Blue calls softly at the door. “You still there?”

“Yeah,” is Lime’s reply, still with that bleary undertone. “Come in?”

The overhead lights are still total ass, so Blue turns her headlights on at the dimmest setting once she hauls the sticky door shut. Lime is perched on that pile of foam, looking very nearly normal save for the way her knees are folded together and the taut set of her shoulders. It takes Blue a second, but she realizes that the floor is cleaner than she’s ever seen it, and the foam pieces have been rearranged into a tidy little nest shape.

That’s… absolutely adorable.

“Hi,” Lime says shyly.

Blue finds herself grinning as she kneels down. “Hey yourself. Good news: initial scrape test says ‘not allergic’.”

A little tendril peeks out from Lime’s faceplate, and Blue is put in mind of someone unconsciously licking their lips. “That’s good,” Lime says thickly, something rippling between her legs.

Blue puts the tote bag down and scoots forward, putting her hands on Lime’s knees. “Can I see?”

Lime’s legs spread at Blue’s nudging, almost bashful, and Blue watches in fascination as the damp seam running the length of Lime’s pelvis unfolds into those tooth-flap things, the tongue-tendrils and ovipositor unfurling slowly after.

“Hey, what do you call these?” Blue gently palms one of the tongue-things, letting it curl around the heel of her hand.

“Mmmn— uh,” Lime says, sounding thoroughly distracted, “Um.” She looks up, clearly thinking this through. “Maybe — claspers?”

Well, that’s shorter than what Blue was calling them, so that works out. “And this?” She traces her fingers up the length of Lime’s ovipositor, which spirals out farther in response.

“Mmngh.” Lime’s thighs are trembling. “It’s — I — why are you making me talk!” She wails, back arching as Blue slips her fingers inside her hole.

“Maybe I like hearing your noises,” Blue says cheekily, squeezing one clasper.

It’s probably, like, anthropocentric to be applying human emotional expressions to a verified alien, but the way Lime’s body shivers and goes lax underneath Blue’s hands makes her think of eyes going completely dark with want. Then again, the very friendly tendrils coiling around her wrists are probably a clear enough indicator.

“Hhhn,” Lime groans obligingly.

Blue scoots closer between Lime’s legs, kneeling on the edge of the carefully-arranged foam, and anchors the claspers between her thighs as she takes the ovipositor in both hands and starts to stroke.

“Hhh!” Lime bucks up against the wall, heels digging into the sides of Blue’s thighs, hands grabbing fistfuls of foam.

“Guessing it’s hard to talk during ‘this time of month’,” Blue says conversationally, pausing her strokes as she catches the end of the ovipositor and slides her fingers over the top. The little pink nubs ringing the end pulse a little as she spreads them apart, clear liquid seeping from the puckered hole in the rounded top.

“Ahn— mmmm,” Lime pants, her thighs twitching, and she might not be able to see it even with Blue’s faceplate opacity turned down, but Blue is grinning ear to ear.

Blue readjusts her hands to start pumping again, one hand atop the other to stroke up and down. “It’s pretty hot,” she says baldly.

Lime _spasms_ , the claspers flexing between Blue’s thighs, the tips of them just barely brushing against her mound. Blue drags her teeth across her lower lip and pumps harder, her gloves dark with slick, watching Lime’s body draw tighter and tighter. 

“ _Please!_ ” Lime bursts out, and Blue’s hands clamp down, one thumb squeezing around the head. Lime practically throws herself backward, a whistling cry spiraling out and bouncing off the walls. It’s delicious.

Blue strokes gently as the tension in the ovipositor slowly ebbs, enjoying the little aftershocks that ripple through Lime’s body. “This is probably weird,” she says, and is a little taken aback by how gravelly her own voice is, “But you look _really_ good like this.”

She runs her knuckles appreciatively along Lime’s sides, and the soft little gasp and arch as she does really prove her point. Lime’s laid out all limp yet still trembling with desire, wet from how badly she wants this, looking right back at Blue as she ogles her, and, on top of all of that, _whining_ with arousal, and it is absolutely fantastic.

It also makes up Blue’s mind on what she wants to do next, but first, she leans back and reaches into the tote for a towel to wipe off her hands.

“I brought supplies,” she says, faux-chidingly, “But you went and distracted me.”

Another tendril slips out from behind Lime’s faceplate, accompanied by an overwhelmed-sounding wheeze. “Sorry?” She tries thinly.

“I don’t have enough hands, or, uh, tentacles, to touch everything at once, but…” Look, rampant promiscuous hookups might be an expected, look-the-other-way occurrence on remote research stations (see: all the condoms and dams stocked in the medbay), but Blue wasn’t going to take it as a given that there would be anyone she wanted to sleep with, so, you know. She brought a dildo.

From the way Lime’s face-tendrils curl and the little sound she makes when Blue pulls it out, sex toys are evidently not a foreign concept. Which is good! Talking is hard for everyone right now. Thankfully, the dildo has a well-flared base for grip, because Blue has _no_ idea how far up Lime’s clench goes. 

“Hope you’re not allergic to silicone,” Blue says, trailing the tip of the toy along the inside of Lime’s thigh.

“Don’t think so,” Lime manages. Her ovipositor curls in the air and wetly smacks into the side of Blue’s helmet, and she squeaks, covering her face. “Sorry! Sorry!”

“Eager,” Blue teases, catching the tendril in one hand and squeezing. Lime only nods frantically in response, thighs somehow splaying even wider. Hot damn.

Blue shuffles back a little to get a better view as she slides the toy into Lime’s hole. It’s evidently a bit small, because it goes in practically without being pushed, but displaced slick drips down Lime’s skin once it’s bottomed out. Blue has to remind herself to keep going instead of just staring like a dunce. Lime lets out a helpless little gasp as she thrusts the toy in again, claspers twitching and teeth shuddering, so Blue does it again, and again, trying different angles to find the ones that make Lime jerk the hardest.

Lime whimpers even louder when she reluctantly pulls away, but she stills once Blue’s hands move to her own groin as she balances on her spread knees, fumbling for the zipper with sticky gloves. She has almost never before been so grateful for MIRA split-crotch cold-weather suits.

This is definitely a bad idea, perfunctory allergy test or no, but if Lime keeps being so unfairly hot while nothing’s touching _Blue_ , she might just explode.

Unsurprisingly, her fingers skid across the lips of her cunt as she pulls the layers of insulating fabric open, because she has been running hot for what feels like _hours_ now. Unless she’s imagining things, she might actually be dripping on the floor.

Lime somehow managed to get herself upright while Blue was distracted, and she’s leaning forward so intently she nearly vibrates. “Can I —“ she breathes, one hand reaching out.

“ _Please_ do,” Blue says with great feeling, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from just straight-up jumping Lime.

Careful, gentle fingertips slide along her folds, and Blue’s head tips back as much as her helmet and life-support pack will allow, her lips pressed together to quiet a moan. “Keep going,” she breathes, and Lime pushes up onto her own knees to press closer, resting her other hand on Blue’s waist, shoulder braced tentatively on her chest.

All the tendrils are barely registering as weird anymore; they’re just making her pulse with heat against Lime’s fingers by wetly brushing the creases of her thighs. Maybe it’s because Lime isn’t pretending as hard right now, but her hand doesn’t exactly feel like Blue would expect cold-weather gloves to. More like soft, buttery leather. It’s nice. It’s _very_ nice, especially when those fingers spread her apart and slide over her clit, dipping just slightly into her slit. Blue’s hips start to rock without any conscious decision on her part, but it’s a great idea, so she happily keeps doing it, grinding into Lime’s hand.

There’s a distressed noise from Lime, and she says, “Sorry — sorry, what am I doing wrong?”

“Mmn?” Blue cracks an eye open, hips still moving. “I think you’re doing great, what do you mean?”

Lime is looking between her legs. “Then, um, where…” Her ovipositor curls around Blue’s hip and the lightbulb goes on.

“Uh, this — this is all I’ve got, hon,” Blue says, trying not to laugh. “That’s it. We’ve reached full arousal, believe me.”

“Oh. Huh.” Lime looks down again. “That seems convenient.”

“You’d be surprised. Though, relatively speaking…” Blue eyes the various tendrils and their attendant fluids. “...Yeah, I guess so.”

The brief interlude for interspecies education clears Blue’s head a little, and she presses a hand to Lime’s chest. “Here, kneel back.”

Lime goes instantly, which is _also_ really hot. This is just getting unrealistic. Blue guides the ovipositor back between her legs as she follows Lime to straddle her thighs, one hand still rubbing a thumb over the head as she grinds experimentally on the slick length of it. Oh. Oh, that’s very nice. 

“So, I’d like to avoid those teeth,” Blue whispers, tipping her head back upright and sliding forward until they’re nearly hip to hip. Said teeth thankfully drag at her suited thighs and not her skin. “But I think this can work. Your thoughts?”

Lime makes a very flattering wheeze-groan, hands tightening on Blue’s hips, faceplate turned to meet her gaze. “Yes. Please. _Please_.”

The ovipositor curls up around her thigh like a really strange hug, the claspers slide hot and wet along the back of her slit and the curve of her ass, and Blue digs her toes against the floor and fingers against the wall and _grinds_.

Lime chokes on a gasp and lets out a low, thrumming moan, pressing her face into Blue’s shoulder. Her ovipositor has these barely-there ridges running the length of it that Blue couldn’t really feel through her gloves, but her cunt feels every little change of texture every time she grinds against it, and it makes her _throb_. “Blue,” Lime whimpers, “Blue, Blue —“

“‘S good,” Blue gasps out, and the tendril _flexes_ between her legs, Lime making another strangled, heated sound. “Ah -!”

It’s slick, hot and wet and _perfect_ as Lime moves against her, a little awkward at first but quickly getting the sense of the rhythm that makes Blue’s thighs twitch and her toes curl in her boots.

Blue’s breath is coming hard and fast, so hot the inside of her helmet is starting to fog, and she wraps one hand around the back of Lime’s neck as she shoves even closer, rocking short and sharp. The warm tension swells and swells with every slide against Lime, an urgent pressure growing in her gut.

“Blue — Blue — ah —“ Lime’s losing her coordination and her ability to sound human, but Blue is so close, so _close_ , instinct keeps her hips moving beyond the point where her own coordination departs.

“Come on,” she realizes she’s saying, over and over, a low, breathless litany, “Come on, come on —“

Lime’s hands clamp down on Blue’s hips, a quiet shriek thrumming from her chest as her tendrils all go rigid. Blue’s thighs pull taut as she grinds, again and again, just a little more, just a little —

She comes, curling over Lime’s body, rocking forward onto her knees as every muscle goes tight and her cunt _pulses_. Lime still shakes beneath her, and the little motions draw the aftershocks out and out and out.

Blue slumps, newly conscious of the loudness of her own breathing. “Goddamn,” she says, pulling her head upright. 

“Mmhm.” Lime’s face tendrils reach up to cup Blue’s faceplate, and it’s kind of unsettling with the teeth and all, yeah, but mostly it’s unbearably sweet. She nuzzles back with her helmet, which also feels odd, but Lime outright _purrs_ in response, pushing into her touch, and that makes it definitely worth doing.

“I feel like I should mention,” Blue says, pulling back after she’s spent at least a minute pressing little pseudo-kisses to Lime’s head, enjoying the little sigh that comes when she slides the toy out of Lime’s hole amidst the retracting tendrils, “That I brought water and snacks, because you have _got_ to be dehydrated.” Blue’s thighs are _drenched_. 

Lime makes an odd sound, and it takes Blue a second to register it as a choked-up whine.

“Lime?” Blue asks, cupping her face in concern.

“I’m good, I just — can you —“ Lime holds her arms out again, and Blue’s heart just about melts.

“Aw, hon,” she says softly, and barely even notices the twinge of exertion in her legs as she folds Lime back into an embrace.

“Thanks,” Lime says, voice watery.

“I’m sure there’s cultural subtext to this whole thing that I’m missing,” Blue says. “So let me just say that I’m also having a great time, alright?”

“Alright,” Lime echoes, pressing her face to Blue’s shoulder with a hum.

“... Hm.”

“What?”

“I just realized I should have worn a condom.”

“... Oops?”

Blue grins and gently bonks her helmet against Lime’s. “Next round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working title: "wet ass alien pussy"  
>   
> to everyone who commented and/or kudosed and/or publicly bookmarked: thank you SO MUCH for your responses, i treasure each and every one! i hope you enjoyed this chap, too!  
>   
> a huge, incomparable thank you to lovely, peerless betas [MonkeysInPants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/MonkeysInPants) and [zapperthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapperthecat/pseuds/zapperthecat): you are my inspiration, my fuel, and my enablers <3


End file.
